


Not Allergic, Just Intolerant

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Milk Challenge, Vomiting, induced vomiting, ipecac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Genji takes on the milk challenge at McCree’s behest, only to realize that his cybernetic stomach neither wants to purge nor digest the spoils of his victory.





	Not Allergic, Just Intolerant

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this conversation here  
> http://squidbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/169638498356/copypaste-gross-genji-prompt-from-chat
> 
> Shout out to SquidBiscuit at Tumblr for giving me this gem.

_“I bet you can’t drink an entire gallon of milk, Genji.” He said._

_“Twenty bucks says you can’t do it!” He said._

Genji lay his head on his hands in the common room, moaning a little sickly. From the corner, Jack Morrison heard the audible gurgle from Genji’s stomach, and judging by the pale look on the younger Shimada’s features, the Strike-Commander gathered his things and left before the fireworks could go off.

Paying him no mind, Genji just closed his eyes, and tried to burp for what seemed like the thousandth time in two days. Nothing came though. He had strained enough this muscles in his throat were beginning to hurt.

Not nearly as much as his poor, bloated stomach did.

“Genj, you hidin’ in here?” McCree asked, popping his head in.

Genji gave a soft grunt of a reply, not bothering to move.

“Your tummy still bothering ya?” McCree came to sit across from him, scrunching his nose some. “That you smellin’ like rotted milk?”

“It’s coming through my pores. What pores I have.” Genji spoke finally. As if the milk could hear him, a long-lived gurgling whine sounded from his stomach, ringing loud in the otherwise silent room.

“You ain’t pissed that out yet?” McCree lit his cigar, watching the young Shimada.

“Does it sound like it has left me?” Genji bit back a little irritably. Another painful gurgle spiked a sharpness through his gut, and bending over to hold his bloated belly did nothing but let McCree hear an audible slosh.

“Have ya tried…throwin’ up?” McCree asked, only to get a glare from Genji. “Well, hell, I dunno, seems like a better fate than smellin’ like somethin’ forgot in the fridge.”

“If I could have thrown up, I would have by now. I am not using my fingers, wrong Shimada.”

McCree felt red rush to his cheeks.  _It’s been a hot minute since I indulged, Han…maybe I should…_

“Perhaps I should go speak to Angela.” Genji said, knowing exactly where McCree’s mind had gone given the silence. Another sickening slosh sounded, and he groaned miserably.

“I could just shake you til you pop,” McCree offered.

“Don’t even think about it, cowboy.”

~*~

Twenty minutes later, Angela Zeigler had Genji lay back on the table, his body scarred and bare to her… _and McCree_ …who had insisted on coming for ‘moral support’ It was interesting to see what Genji looked like outside of the body suit that helped keep everything regulated. Part of him had thought the tubes connected to flesh and went into his body. Like the bright green liquid was Genji’s blood or something, like them Vulcans from Star Trek. Now he was wondering if that was just a tight huggy suit like them shapers he’d seen some of the girls squeezing into once, but with air conditioning for all Genji’s cybernetic parts.

Genji wasn’t paying any attention to McCree who just seemed to be spaced out staring at him deep in thought. Not while Angela was insisting on pressing on his stomach, which did finally force a loud, wet sounding belch from his lips finally. The scent of is permeated the air, making them all groan in disgust.

“Honestly, Genji, whatever would possess you to drink so much milk. No body, not yours or anyone else’s, is meant for such a large amount at once.” Angela sighed, taking out her stethoscope to listen closer. Gurgle, gurgle, whine, rumble. The tumultuous sounds of the fetid milk roiling unproductively in his stomach were all she heard, though no real sign of digestion. It was as if everything in there just ceased to move it along.

“McCree dared me to.” Genji deflected the blame for it.

“If he dared you to jump off a bridge, would you?” Angela frowned at him.

Genji shrugged. “I’d probably survive.”

“Well, now you get to vomit. So I hope whatever you got out of your dare was worth it,” she sighed, putting the stethoscope back where she had it, draped around her neck. She headed out of the room, disappearing into a supply closet on the other side of the door 

Genji sat up slowly, trying to ease that slosh of his tummy, curious as to what she was out there digging for. It wouldn’t take long before she returned with a dark brown bottle with a pink label on it.  _Ipecac Syrup USP_ , it read. The moment she opened the bottle, a sickeningly sweet scent permeated from it, like vanilla and chai…but concentrated and dropped directly on your scent receptors. It was almost dizzying to Genji as he watched her pour out a dose. Pause. And then pour out a second one, before putting the lid back on.

“McCree, if you’re going to be here, you can go into my office and grab a bottle of water and the trash can.”

“Huh? Oh! Right…” No questions, just turning and doing just as she asked

“Alright, Genji, when he returns with this. I need you to take this, and then drink as much of that water as you can. If you aren’t vomiting in 20 minutes, then take that second dose.” She directed, indicating the second cupful she’d set out.

McCree returned with the bottle water and the trash can, and they were able to begin.

At first, it was just a terrible taste. Probably the worst thing Genji could ever remember having the displeasure to taste. It tasted…rotten, yet sweet. Bitter in a way that he could swear he tasted it in his very soul. It wasn’t hard to convince him to drink the water, even on his swollen belly, just trying to chase the taste of it from his tongue and throat.

But it didn’t help. It didn’t even put a dent into it. He grimaced, frowning. “This is the last time I let you bribe me into binging on anything.”

“If $20 is your goin’ price, I think ya have more issues than bein’ willing to do dumb things for me,” McCree replied, leaning against the wall across from him.

Genji shrugged, starting to reply before he swallowed a little thickly, squinting some. It was an odd feeling, like the insides of his mouth were sweating the amount it had begun to water suddenly. But swallowing made him feel as if it were tugging all the way through to his nose? It was an all over experience as a general alarming sense of malaise hit him.

And no other warning before water and chunks of rotten milk suddenly sprayed with surprising force, entirely overshooting the trash can in his lap. He didn’t even have time to process what was happening before his entire body felt as if it were contracting to force the next pale spray of projectile vomit out, through nose and lips both.

The veins in his neck protruded, giving him two breaths before he belched and retched loudly, more puke violently leaving him, and despite the scent of ipecac that permeated through both the vomit-smell and scent of curdled milk, McCree came over to help hold him and his trash can, seeing him waver.

The vomiting was never ending. Wave after painful wave, splashed forth from the pit of his stomach that ached with both the force and from having been so bloated for so long. Tears and snot flowed freely without any control to Genji who was stuck on this violent purge until it decided to release him.

It was nearly fifteen minutes before he had a break in it, leaving his scarred body weak and shaking against McCree. Angela came back to check on them and change out the trash, seeing that the medicine had indeed done it’s job.

“Don’t relax too much, Jesse. He’ll be ready for round two here soon,” she smiled knowingly, turning to leave.

“Round…two?”

The cowboy wouldn’t have to wonder long, as Genji began dry heaving, and the process would start again, bringing up acid when there was nothing more left, and leaving McCree to sit with him through it.

~fin~


End file.
